


Nobody's Watching

by shrift



Series: Sports Night Fanworks [11]
Category: Sports Night
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-21
Updated: 2005-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Danny, we agreed," Casey said, looking over his shoulder. "Not at the office."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Watching

Dan nudged Casey's elbow. "Jeremy's in the zone."

"Definitely in the zone."

Kim folded. "He _owns_ the zone."

"There is _so_ no zone," Natalie insisted, dropping two cards onto the table and pounding them with her fist.

"I'm out," Isaac said.

Dana boogied in her chair. "I call. Shoe money tonight!"

"Trip jacks!" Natalie said triumphantly.

Jeremy turned over four kings. Natalie and Dana groaned.

Dan turned back to Casey. "Want a beer?"

"God, yes," Casey said, and followed him back to their office.

Dan bent down to the mini-refrigerator to liberate two bottles, twisting off the caps and giving one to Casey.

Casey clapped him heartily on the shoulder. "Thanks, partner."

Dan took a sip. "Nobody's watching."

"What?"

Dan shrugged. "I'm just saying. Nobody's watching."

"Danny, we agreed," Casey said, looking over his shoulder. "Not at the office."

"That's not what I meant," Dan said, rolling his eyes.

"Feel free to keep going."

Dan nudged Casey's elbow again. "I meant that you can relax. Let your hair down a little. Nobody's watching."

"Oh," Casey said. He blinked. "Really?"

"Nope."

Casey mulled it over. "I'm vaguely disappointed."

"We could make out on the anchor desk," Dan suggested.

"Not that disappointed."


End file.
